In the typical assembly of an aircraft, the wing, forward landing gear, and the landing gear beneath the wing are attached to the fuselage relatively early in the assembly process. This enables the aircraft to be moved on the aircraft landing gear during the assembly process.
When the assembly of the aircraft advances to the stage where the exterior of the aircraft fuselage is to be painted, the aircraft is moved into a paint hanger. The paint hanger has a large footprint to accommodate the aircraft and in particular the aircraft wing, with the aircraft wing and the landing gear beneath the aircraft wing being needed to move the aircraft through the assembly process.
Alternatives to maintaining large paint hangers for aircraft have been considered. The alternatives involve painting the aircraft fuselage prior to the aircraft wing and landing gear beneath the wing being assembled to the aircraft fuselage. This enables the fuselage to be painted in a much smaller paint hanger than is required for painting an aircraft with the wing and landing gear beneath the wing assembled to the aircraft.
For example, an overhead crane that suspends the aircraft fuselage has been proposed. However, a suspension system such as this does not allow for movement of the aircraft fuselage beyond the reach of the suspension system.
In another example, the use of automated guide vehicles (AGV) to support and move the aircraft fuselage has been proposed. However, these proposed systems tend to obstruct surface areas of the aircraft fuselage where they engage and support the aircraft fuselage, preventing paint from reaching these areas.